darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 84
Back to Main Page Back to 2013 Logs Category:Solarix's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Ratchet's Logss Category:Shark's Logs 2/1/2013 05:50 PM :The city, powerless and now in ruins, was being fought valiantly by both sides, neither refusing to give it up as they destroy what they wanted. Smoke filled the air, and air raid bombs went on constantly. The square was abandoned the temple oddly dark. Ratchet sneaks along, his new repair seams still achy and feeling 'fresh' as he keeps a good eye out for Starscream. He's not in the mood for this twice. That said, he is still wanting to help out....He looks over at Shark, wondering where they're going to end up. Shark is sneaking around too, keeping close to the medic for the reason that the doc is still healing up. Moving inbetween locations that provide some cover and taking potshots as he goes. Megatron looked back, and the figure that he had just finished speaking to apparently vanished. He smiled wryly, as he was glad to be done with the riddles and games, but could also appreciate the other mech's disappearing act. "I'm sure... that we'll meet again." he stated solemnly. He turned and made his way to the temple exit. The sounds of bombing and artillery fire were further away now. A shame, he still wanted to vent his frustrations from this encounter somehow, some way. As the Emperor approached the entrance, the murky light from outside washed over him, casting his foreboding shadow across the temple floor. It would have been an ominous sight to behold, were any to witness it. Megatron waded into the outside now. The haze of battle was everywhere, peppered by plumes of smoke and fire amidst the debris. He was contemplating the words exchanged with the stranger, when... "Oh, but my what do we have here?". He heard movement, and thought he made out the silhouettes of a couple of familiar bots. Megatron smiled again, except this time it was not a wry smile, but one of anticipation. He crept towards a nearby wall, where he would not be so easily spotted... Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Shark's roll fails! Ratchet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Ratchet's roll succeeds! Ratchet notices a shadow moving, and out of caution glances that way, seeing Megatron moving his way and looking ...and worse, smiling. :Shark! Megatron, five o'clock from you.: he comms, keeping it silent in case Megatron isn't actually after them. He freezes and unsubspaces his gun, aiming for Megatron, not going to wait for him to fire. Especially not with red adn white colouring and Megatron looking straight at them..there is really no way he can have missed them. Again he curses the fact he hasn't spend more time on the range...and fires. Megatron picks up the dicebag and rolls against his presence. Megatron's roll succeeds! Megatron picks up the dicebag and rolls against his presence. Megatron's roll succeeds! Ratchet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his courage. Ratchet's roll succeeds! Ratchet attacks Megatron with Unarmed and MISSES! Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his courage. Shark's roll succeeds! Shark didn't spot Megatron, he was looking elsewhere. But the moment the doc comms he looks over and nods, "Good catch." he comms back, he lines up a shot with his rifle and fires. Shark attacks Megatron with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Shark's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Megatron's armor buckles but remains functional. As he snuck along the wall hoping to get a better view of whoever was nearby, Megatron felt elated. Perhaps he would have a chance to inflict some punishment on a foe today after all. With quiet and deliberate movements, Megatron made his way towards the source of the disturbance. "Oh this just gets better and better..." Megatron gleefully thought to himself, his malicious grin expanding with anticipation as he recognized one of the silhouettes immediately. The tell tale coloring, the stature - it was the Autobot medic, Ratchet! Before he had a chance to fully react, a shot whipped past him. Megatron's eyes nearly widened with the surprise, but seeing it as an invitation, he held his ground - at least, long enough to allow a second shot to hit him. Oh, they most certainly had his attention now. He shrugged the pain off and immediately brought up his arm cannon, with his back flat against the wall now. He whipped around the corner and fired! Megatron attacks Ratchet with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Megatron's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Ratchet's armor failed to protect him against Megatron's attack. Ratchet is hit straight on by Megatron's shot, and is knocked back to the wall Ratchet Shark! Run!: he comms, with an audible groan, realising they are no match for Megatron. :I'll cover you.: He slides down teh wall, shaking his head and trying ot clear his optics as his internals spark and flash up warnings in his processor. He realigns his gun and fires at the Big Bad again. Shark knows for a fact that firing on the silver tongued mech is gonna mean one thing, lots of pain. But it will be worth it if they can hurt him and get his crew of Cons to leave the city. He switches over to his pistol to allow his rifle to recharge. "Keep it up doc. He needs to go down before we do." he comms to the medic. Then Ratchet is hit. "This means war." he growls, he takes aim and fires. "Like the pit I'm running." Shark attacks Megatron with Ranged and MISSES! Ratchet attacks Megatron with Unarmed and HITS! Megatron's armor buckles but remains functional. Megatron appreciated the meager efforts these two were putting forth. It would only make taking out his previous frustrations on them all the more pleasurable. Megatron watched as Ratchet slid down to the floor, pausing to savor the moment. But this was certainly making up for what happened at the temple. And two of them? Megatron was so wrapped up in feeling the thrill of conquest, that he did not even notice another shot whiz by him. He shifted his gaze onto his next target and fired again, teeth gnashed in a smile that seemed on the verge into splitting into laughter. Megatron attacks Shark with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Megatron's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Shark's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are sparks on occasion. (70%) Your armor is in decent shape. (75%) Ratchet says, "Shark!" Ratchet struggles to his feet, finding cover gingerly and hitting hte comm, radio'ing Megatron's position to Autobot forces. While he does that he aims at Megatron and fires again "why don't you pick on someone you're own size, Megamouth?!" he calls back." Ratchet attacks Megatron with Unarmed and HITS! Megatron's armor buckles but remains functional. Shark grimaces as the shot hits him. That /hurt/... a lot. but he expected that.. really. "I'm fine." he comms to the medic, then follows up with, "Get your aft down doc, I got better armor." he chatises. He brings up his rifle again and takes aim. "Hey ugly, eat this." Then squeezes off his shot. Shark attacks Megatron with Ranged and MISSES! Megatron is swept up in the moment, and apparently in a battle haze. He winces and growls as Ratchet's blast connects with him, yet continues his advance. He begins striding towards their positions. Another shot fizzles by, nearly singing Megatron's hide, but the lord of the Decepticons relentlessly continues closing in on Shark & Ratchet. With a frown, he holds his aim upon Shark again, ready to fire as he steadily makes a line for Ratchet's position. "I will have to thank you both, personally, for making this my day, pathetic Autobots!". He fires without looking in Shark's direction, only Ratchet's cover. "You will come out now, RATCHET." He spits the Autobots name out in such a manner to convey that his demands will not be trifled with. The Autobot medic WILL come out... Megatron attacks Shark with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Megatron's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Shark's armor failed to protect him against Megatron's attack. Your internals are hanging on by a thread. (9%) Your armor is in decent shape. (75%) You feel a sudden urge to change your name to Brave Sir Robin, of Camelot. RUN AWAY!!! Ratchet says, "Come and get me Megacreep!" Ratchet shouts back, limping behind the cover to change his position and flank Megatron slightly. He steps out from behind cover a few foot away, away from Shark. :Stay there and keep your fool head down. Or get away. That's an order.: he comms the other mech. He makes it another few steps before turning and firing at Megatron, hoping that this shot'll go through his optic and into his cranium..and doubting his marksmanship to that effect." Ratchet attacks Megatron with Unarmed and HITS! Megatron's armor buckles but remains functional. Shark took that hit and literally is sent flipping aft over helm before landing solidly on his back. The triple changer took a /lot/ of damage. more than he has ever taken from Megatron in the longest time. His internals are majorly fried. He tries to get something to respond but all he's seeing is 'warnings' flashing past his optics. He coughs up oil and energon and tries to groan, but all his vocals do is a staticky fuzz. Well he's down for the count. Ratchet's attack, yet again, makes it's mark and scorches the point of impact upon Megatron. Megatron is sparking in places, but he does not seem to care. He begins to increase the speed of his gait, eyes fixed on the wounded Ratchet. "It would be quite unethical for you to allow anything to happen to your companion, now, wouldn't it, Ratchet?" Megatron motioned with his hand to the now prone Shark. He was looming down on Ratchet now, when he reached back and swung with his arm - "So it would be advisable for you to lower, your, WEAPON!" Megatron attacks Ratchet with Melee and HITS! COMBAT: Megatron's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Ratchet's armor failed to protect him against Megatron's attack. COMBAT: Ratchet has been incapacitated!! CMO with a Hatchet Ratchet says, "feels like he's been hit with a sledgehammer. As if being hit by Megatron's cannon wasn't enough, now he was hit by his fists as well. For a moment he sees robo-birdies and shakes his head, trying to clear it. Trying to shake his head even as everything simply hurts at that stage. Trying to move he finds he's unable to do more than utter a weak grown as he hears Megatron's spiel. His gun has fallen from his hands and he's simply unable to do more than watch Megatron, and hope Autobot forces are coming soon." Ratchet feels like he's been hit with a sledgehammer. As if being hit by Megatron's cannon wasn't enough, now he was hit by his fists as well. For a moment he sees robo-birdies and shakes his head, trying to clear it. Trying to shake his head even as everything simply hurts at that stage. Trying to move he finds he's unable to do more than utter a weak grown as he hears Megatron's spiel. His gun has fallen from his hands and he's simply unable to do more than watch Megatron, and hope Autobot forces are coming soon. Shark frowns as he tries to get up, tries to do something.. but his body isn't playing. The already battered Ratchet was no match for Megatrons vicious attack. The bot careened onto the floor before the dark lord. Megatron stood very still, glancing towards Shark to make sure he was indeed, out of the fight, then turning his head back towards Ratchet... "And now, medic..." Megatron crouched next to the dazed mech, "I believe it is time for you to tell me what you two are up to... That is, if you value your companion's spark." Megatron began to charge his arm cannon, allowing the high pitched whine to punctuate what he was saying. He put one hand on Ratchet's shoulder, as if in mock aid and continued speaking... "And what is it you're carrying that you thought you could get past my forces?". The Emperors optics zeroed in on Ratchet's coldy... Shark wishes he could tell Ratchet to not say anything, but he's literally helpless Ratchet looks at Megatron, still more than a little dazed. He looks over at Shark, and tries to comm him, his comm array sparking and fritzing wildly. His gaze shifted to Megatron's cannon and then back at Shark, fear showing on his face. "He-he's of no use. To you." Ratchets' vocaliser fritzes for a moment. "Le-leave him. Be." he coughs up some energon "Sneak-sneaking in. Not out." Megatron smirks, very much basking in his victory. "Exactly... he IS, of no use to me." Megatron paused to allow his meaning to sink in. "And that is precisely why you will tell me everything I want to know". His grip began to tighten on Ratchet's shoulder, just enough to further display his power. He turned his head towards Shark, aiming his cannon with cold, calculating precision. "I would not hesitate to begin if I were you, medic.". The whine of his cannon underlining all of his words as he spoke. He looked back at Ratchet, still holding his cannon on Shark. Shark shows now fear as that cannon is pointed his way, he won't give Megatron that satisfaction. Ratchet looks from Shark to the canon and back, however, with very real fear in his optics. He has no doubt in his cpu that regardless of what he does, they're both dead. Once Megatron has the information he needs, he will simply kill both of them. And if not, he will still kill both of them. "De-Death now. Or. Later. " He looks over at Shark. "You'll. Kill. Us. Anyway. It just ends. The. Pain. Sooner." his vocaliser fritzes out again for a moment. "Le-Let. Shark. Walk. Away." he inclines his head towards Megatron "And. We. Talk." Megatron cocks his head to one side, shifts his glance towards Shark, then back at Ratchet... His expression distorting slightly, as if to say 'And if you try anything...'. "Very well, medic... though I'm not sure how far your companion will get merely by crawling." Megatron chuckles quietly, a low, guttural sound. "But I suppose if that is what you want...". He knew that Shark would not survive being too far from the medic on his own, especially not in his current condition. This much was becoming rapidly obvious, as he held the bot in his cannon's sights. "He may retreat, but you will give me what I ask of you the whole time he is doing so. Besides, snuffing out your Spark would be too easy. You may still be of use to me yet." The charge in Megatron's arm cannon wound down. He continued staring at Ratchet, awaiting compliance. Shark certainly isn't going anywhere under his own power. His internals are just too fried for that to happen. Where /is/ that backup!? :"... Megatron. You wanted to see me." Oh look, its Solarix "Oh, sorry. Is this a bad time? I do not wish to interrupt your Decepticon Business." Ratchet says, "Can't. Walk.. You. Crawl." Ratchet coughs again, some more energon staining his lips. "Can't Crawl. Find.somebot. To.Carry.You." He looks over at Shark. "Go. " He watches for a few seconds and splutters as much as he can. "GO"" Megatron winced and his face twitched, as he attempted to contain his outrage at the interruption - when he realized it was Solarix who spoke. This only made matters worse. Megatron stood, keeping an eye on Ratchet, as well as keeping Shark in view, passively observing the downed bot the same way one would perhaps watch one of Cybertron's moons in orbit. The Emperor looked upon Solarix, then back at Ratchet, he began to suspect if there was more at play here, especially recalling the words exchanged earlier within the temple. "How kind of you to finally meet with me, Solarix..." His expression rigid... He looked down at Ratchet, and uttered "Your comrade will not make it without your aid, Ratchet... I suggest you heed my words if you want to see him live. Unless, of course, you can live with yourself otherwise..." Megatron looked back up at Solarix. "Friends of yours, Solarix? Or co-conspirers?" His optics could only be described as challenging. "Neither. While I consider the Autobots to be ones who's views I agree with, I do not know their names, nor have I 'conspired' with them in any way." responds Solarix in clipped tones, his own optics burning bright. He stayed on the temples' grounds, not stepping down - knowing the rules about doing so "They came into the city of their own free will. I honestly, was as surprised as you are to find them here, even if their presence is welcome to free my city from your clutches." Ratchet glances over at Shark, then over at Solarix and Megatron. For now he's content not to interrupt and draw attention back to them, especially as he's still unable to move. he tries his internal comm again, still getting a fritz of static, and tries rerouting power to it, only to find he has none to spare. Not if he wants to carry on living. Quietly, miserably, he watches the two standing bots, until attention is turned back to them. Shark manages a smile grin as Solarix has the most impeccable timing ever. Then he looks over at Ratchet, his optics dim but at least the young mech is hanging in there. "Indeed..." utters Megatron with disdain. "And so you see how my suspicions have merit." His optics held their gaze upon Solarix, almost daring the elder to step beyond the bounds of the temple. "I will, of course, attent to our business. It is, afterall, overdue. But first, this medic will answer my questions." Megatron was nothing if not defiant, even in the presence of Solarix. What was he going to do? To interfere, he would have to break his own rules, would he not? And Megatrons frustrations were far from sedated. "And so medic, if you wish to retain your functions, you will tell me what I want to know. You do wish to help your friend, do you not? Or will you leave him to his own devices?" Megatron imagined what it would be like to have Ratchet join his ranks... a Decepticon would certainly not hesitate to choose their own honor over the survival of another. "Very well. But I do not have forever. I have lived long enough that I do not like to wait. I have things I must take care of and praying to attend to." explains the old mech, daring to show impatience with Megatron as he folded his arms, watching with displeasure. Ratchet looks up at Solarix. "With. You.As. M-my Witness. Meg-Megatron will. Leave.Shark.Alone. For. Information. He agreed." he turns his optics back to megatron. "My. Access. Is. probably. " his vocaliser fritzes again "Being. Reset." His optics dimm for a moment "A. Private. Research. Project." he coughs again. "to. Fix. Autobots." Shark makes a squealing sound in protest, but that's about all he /can/ do. Ratchet looks up, his optics glowing brighter now, with convinction. "We. have. Hundreds. Megatron. Hun-Hundreds. Enough. To. Deac-Deactivate. You." he coughs again. "And that's. ALL . I'll. Tell. You.". He looks over at Shark for a moment. "Sorry. My. Friend." This was not enough for Megatron, he loomed over Ratchet, "To fix... Autobots... " His face twisted into a grimace, "To deactivate ME? It will take a lot more than anything you Autobots could conjure up to accomplish such a feat!" Though behind his scorn, Megatron yet again recalled the conversation from earlier in the temple. "Go on then, medic!" He placed his foot on Ratchet, and toppled him over in the direction of Shark. "You have earned another day to hang onto your spark... but I am not so sure your partner will be so lucky." Megatron turned his head towards the immobilized Shark. He then turned and made his way to Solarix, stubbornly ignoring his sparking wounds as he did so. "I believe there is much for us to discuss." With that, Megatron set foot back onto the temple grounds, proceeding towards the entrance - though not before slowing down long enough to turn his head over his shoulder to glare at Ratchet. 'There would be another time, medic... So says the mighty Megatron'. The thoughts were spoken in his mind with such willful intent, that the Emperor would not be surprised if Ratchet could hear them for himself. Shark's optics dim further as his emergency stasis kicks on and he cannot fight it off any longer... the young mech going silent and still... not that he much moved before. Ratchet is nothing if not surprised as he's toppled over in Shark's direction. He's also quite incapacitated and unable to move towards shark to help him out or fix him. He waits until Megatron and his glare are outside range before groaning softly and meeting Shark's optics. "Sorry." is all he says before he starts to power down too.